Characters
List of Characters: Main Characters Jiang Haoyi A guy that just wants a quiet and peaceful life without drawing the attention from others but can't afford such a lifestyle due to him finding a cake he found at the top the school building and sharing it with six girls which makes them fall in love with him but doesn't know yet. The cake Haoyi shared was made by a ditsy cupid in training, Mei Tata, the first girl he met in the series and tells Haoyi that the cake will make anyone who eats it fall in love. Xia Zitong She is the first girl to appear in the anime. She is from a wealthy family and attends the same school as the other girls and is the first of them to approach Haoyi. Tang Xuan She is the second girl to appear in front of Haoyi. She is basically a tomboy who is into a lot of sports. She is so well respected by her team mates and feared by the boys. She's also the president of the school's athletic club where she builds a reputation for her spartan kind of training. Lin Yuan She is the third girl to appear to Haoyi. She lives with her mother after her father left them due to family issues. She is the top highest student among her classmates before Hoayi surpassed her. Ouyang Xueli She is the childhood sweetheart of Haoyi and has known him since they were toddlers. She loves Haoyi so much that she will threaten any girl that is with or gets close to him believing that Haoyi belongs to her. Mei Tata A clumsy Cupid in training who cares more about food than anything else and the first god to meet Haoyi. She comes to care for Haoyi later on as time passes. Minor Characters Yuan Yuan She is Haoyi's next door neighbor and the twin sister of Tao Tao. Tao Tao She is Haoyi's next door neighbor and the twin sister of Yuan Yuan. Ji Ran She is Haoyi's teacher and well known a big sister to Haoyi. Xiao Xue She is a member of the school's athletic club and a friend of Tang Xuan. Sun Chian She is a member of the school's athletic club and a friend of Tang Xuan. Ye Zhengdong He is Haoyi's best friend since grade school when they were kids. Xiao Yan He is a policeman and a friend of Haoyi and his father and well known a big brother to Haoyi. Jiang Tianming He is Haoyi's father and husband of Mrs. Jiang. He is a police officer. Mrs. Jiang She is Haoyi's mother and wife of Jiang Tianming. She is a police officer. Sun Dongyun She is Xueli's mother and wife of Mr. Ouyang. She owns the industry. Mr. Ouyang He is Xueli's father and husband of Sun Dongyun. He is a business man. Mr. Xia He is the father of Zitong and head of the Xia family. Xiao Zixin She is the mother of Lin Yuan, ex-wife of Lin Yujia, and former lover of He Qiyuan. Lin Yujia He is the stepfather of Lin Yuan and ex-husband of Xiao Zixin. He Qiyuan He is the deceased lover of Xiao Zixin and biological father of Lin Yuan. Mei Xue She is the assistant of Zitong and housekeeper of the Xia family. Hua Yushan She is a professional singer and her nickname is SANDY. She is the childhood sweetheart of Lv Zhe. Lv Zhe He is the childhood sweetheart of Yushan and her former private teacher for her singing. Agent Wang He is an agent who works with the talented singer Yushan. Keluo Krogh He is a god and has a big crush on Mei Tata. Changzha Reuss He is a god and known as the Director and Chocolate Maker. Du Yuze He is Xueli's ex-boyfriend but to her just a substitute, replacement for Haoyi. He is Momo's boyfriend. Momo She is Du Yuze's girlfriend during the time she's in middle school. Ling Xiaotu She is Haoyi's cousin/younger sister. She has done so much for Haoyi to make him happy since they were kids. Fantasy Characters Xiao Ming He is created by magic and was the fantasy son of Haoyi & Lin Yuan, brother of Xiao Hong, and fantasy grandson of Zixin. Xiao Hong She is created by magic and was the fantasy daughter of Haoyi & Lin Yuan, sister of Xiao Ming, and fantasy granddaughter of Zixin. Unnamed Characters Muscle Girl I She is a member of the school's athletic club who respects Tang Xuan and sister of Muscle Girl II. Muscle Girl II She is a member of the school's athletic club who respects Tang Xuan and sister of Muscle Girl I. Big Boy He is a member of the school's athletic club. School University Male Teacher He is a teacher who works at an university college. Female Cosplay Candidate I She is a candidate in the Anime Expo: Female Cosplay contest and the rival of Tang Xuan. Female Cosplay Candidate II She is a candidate in the Anime Expo: Female Cosplay contest and one of the rivals of Tang Xuan. Female Cosplay Candidate III She is a candidate in the Anime Expo: Female Cosplay contest and one of the rivals of Tang Xuan. Anime Festival Male Host He is the host for the Anime Festival: Female Cosplay Competition. Mr. Photographer He is a photographer that works at the Amusement Park. Female Elementary Teacher She is a teacher in an elementary school and former teacher of Lin Yuan. Elderly Woman She is a neighbor of Lin Yuan and her parents. Female Nurse She is a nurse working in the hospital. Male Kidnapper I He is a kidnapper working for Du Yuze to kidnap Xueli. Male Kidnapper II He is a kidnapper working for Du Yuze to kidnap Xueli. Category:Browse